


Call another time

by AkikoFumi



Series: Sinful Saturday Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling the Director of SHIELD and sex shouldn't happen at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call another time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Call another time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156008) by [Victoire1708](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708)



> Sinful Saturday Prompt 1: "Prompt-Tony sucking and then riding Steve's cock while he's on the phone with someone important (President, Nick Fury etc.)"
> 
> Request by priyasfinalfantasy on Tumblr

Steve’s voice –and he is damn proud of that- doesn’t waver, or hitch when he accepts the call and says: “Rogers?” into the speaker. His eyes are drawn back to Tony and he entirely misses what the caller says next.

 _Tony_ is kneeling in between Steve’s legs, drags his tongue over the length of his hard cock and shoots Steve a dirty grin before he rings his lips around the tip and _sucks_.

“-rs. Rogers!” It’s Fury’s voice that barks into Steve’s ear and he almost jumps; though the actual jerk of his hips is caused by Tony who now takes him in deeper.

“Captain Rogers, are you listening to me?” Steve opens his mouth, only to press a hand over it in the next second to keep down the pleased groan that bubbles up in his throat. Tony is too damn good at what he does and he _knows_ that. Steve can see the mischief glinting in those beautiful brown eyes that look up at him now, through thick, dark lashes.

He gets lost in staring at Tony. The way his eyes are half lidded, cheeks coloured a faint red, lips shining with spit and curved around Steve’s dick-

“I- I’m listening, Director”, he manages, sounding a little too breathless. Steve reaches down and gently curls his fingers into Tony’s hair, biting his lip when Tony leans into the touch right before pulls back, _slowly_ , inch by inch. Finally, when only the tip is left, Tony starts sucking again, tongue swiping over the sensitive slit and Steve almost shouts.

“Just coming back from a late night work-out, Captain?”, Fury wants to know. Steve mumbles something affirmative, unable to articulate a long, precise answer. He knows he should tell Tony to stop, finish up the call and _then_ indulge his lover – but somehow, doing this whilst being on the phone sends an exciting spark through Steve.

He instantly regrets the thought because Tony dives down, takes his entire length in one go to the point where he starts to _swallow_ and this time, Steve can’t keep down a strangled moan. He slaps his hand back over his mouth, sending Tony a glare – who, in return, _winks_ at him.

“Are you otherwise occupied, Captain?”

Fury’s voice cuts again through the haze of dizzying pleasure and Steve pulls himself together. _Focus, Rogers_ , he thinks. “M-my apologies, Director. You were ah, you were saying?”

Steve misses whatever follows after the first few of Fury’s words because Tony moves, releasing Steve’s cock with a wet sound before he stands. He’s naked already; has been naked since about five minutes after they tumbled into the bedroom and the blond is mesmerized. He allows himself to just _look_ , take in Tony’s appearance, the way his lover’s own cock curves up beautifully against his stomach.

There is a dangerous smile on Tony’s face. One that promises trouble but Steve is looking _forward_ to it; he knows this smile, this promise of dirty things that’ll leave him breathless and dizzy with lust.

He vaguely registers Fury stating something and makes a noise to indicate that he’s listening – but in reality, every bit of Steve’s attention is on Tony. He presses the phone closer to his ear, eyes still trained on his lover who settles his hands on Steve’s shoulders. Tony is still smiling this seductive, promising smile that makes lust pool in the blond’s belly; he has an idea what will come now.

Tony slides into his lap, presses their bodies together and again, Steve can only merely hold back a noise when their skin makes contact. He too is naked except for the half-unbuttoned dress shirt hanging from his shoulders, but it’s so thin that he can feel the heat from Tony’s skin, that he is acutely aware of every place where they are touching.

Tony grinds down on Steve’s wet cock, causing them both to gasp for air – and belatedly, Steve remembers _Fury_ on the phone. He clamps one hand on Tony’s hip to try and keep him still, wordlessly asking his lover to let him finish this call-

Of course Tony has different plans.

He reaches for Steve’s cock, giving it a few rough strokes that have Steve arch his back, thighs trembling. His whole body goes tight in an effort to stay _quiet_ – and he manages it, somewhat; right until the point where Tony guides his dick against his hole. It’s slick and open and there’s barely any resistance when Tony pushes down, _down_ , taking Steve in like he was made for this and-

Steve moans loudly, overwhelmed from the tight heat around his length, enveloping him perfectly. He breathes harshly, groaning Tony’s name, almost _shouts_ it when his lover doesn’t even pause once, just starts moving right up and-

“… I will call you next time, Captain”, Fury says right into his ear and Steve almost jumps off the bed at the sound of the director’s voice. He has a split-second to process everything before his cheeks heat up and he chokes on whatever he was about to reply.

There is a click on the other end and Steve groans, this time in embarrassment and shame.

Tony though, Tony laughs, arms wrapping around Steve’s neck and kissing him until he forgets about everything.


End file.
